Saldré con Alguien
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Una simple frase puede traer problemas o más bien...alborotar a tres individuos. Para: MissPepinillo


**Para Miss Pepinillo**

**Espero que te guste Mitzu-chan**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em>"Hoy saldré con un amigo...lo lamento"<em>

_Una simple frase puede traer problemas o más bien...alborotar a tres individuos._

...*...*...

Ella le había rechazado un ramen. Que lo lamentaba pero tenía algo que hacer. Su mejor amiga tenía otro compromiso...y con un chico desconocido. Por lo que, haciendo uso de sus habilidades decidió seguirla desde que salió de la escuela. Estaba seguro que el maldito trataría de sobrepasarse con ella...y él no sería buen amigo si no la cuidaba ¿verdad?

Hasta ahora no lo habían visto y había detenido excelentemente cualquier intento de acercamiento excesivo del chico. Todo estaba saliendo como lo planeo excepto que esos dos aparecieran justo ahí haciendo lo mismo que él.

-_¡¿Qué mierda hacen aquí?!_-gritó viendo a un pelinegro indéntico a él junto a un pelirrojo con ojos amarillos.

-_Tsk...¿qué te importa, baka?_-la indiferencia de su gemelo le estaba colmando la paciencia.

-_¿Qué dijiste Menma-teme?_-siseó.

-_Aparte de idiota, sordo_-le insultó

-_Eres una maldita copia del teme_

-_A mi no me compares con tu noviecito_

_-Maldito_

-_Bastardo_-estaba dispuesto a darse a coñazos ahí mismo cuando sus manos fueron sujetas por el otro muchacho.

-_Estamos en un lugar público, par de niñatos_-los soltó bruscamente-_Compórtense_-ahí vieron que mucha gente los miraba. Se enderezaron y se miraron uno al otro con advertencia-_Esto no se queda así-_susurraron.

Tosío el mayor de los tres para llamar atención-_¿Ahora expliquenme que hacen aquí mocosos?_-habló el pelirrojo con una sonrisa socarrona-_No me digan que a una fiesta de disfraces_-les barrió con la mirada. Se miraron entre si. La ropa del rubio era un enterizo azul como lo usaban los que limpian y usaba un sombrero playero y lentes oscuros. Menma era más sutil con un traje deportivo negro con blanco un gorro del mismo color y lentes.

-_Tú no te quedas atrás zorro_-le miró con un gabardina y un sombrero beige tipo detective con lentes.

-_A diferencia de ustedes, mocosos, yo si tengo que proteger mi identidad_-les sonrió socarronamente.

-¡_Ay si!...el señor Idol de cuarta habló_-dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Una venita resaltó en su frente-_¡Me las pagarás mocoso!...pero no ahora. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer_-se dirigió a la salida de ese lugar.

_-Tsk...yo también me voy_-dijo su gemelo.

-_He-hey...¡no me dejen!_-corrió detrás de ellos pero termino chocando con la espalda de Menma-_¡Qué te pasa teme!_

-_Shhh...cállate idiota o nos descubrirán_-le tapó la boca y lo arrastró para que vea ligeramente por la pared. Busco lo que tanto les llamaba la atención y se encontró con una pareja...la que estaba siguiendo desde hace horas.

Hinata estaba ese chico que, ahora que lo veía de frente, era estudiante extranjero porque no reconocía el uniforme. Ella estaba muy pegada a él y se sonreían mutuamente con un sonrojo en sus rostros. Parecían dos enamorados en una cita.

-_Hime-chan..._

_-Tsk...__esa idiota..._

_-Hinata-chan..._

Se miraron entre sí al escucharse...tenían un propósito en común así que por esta vez se unirían. Asintieron y los siguieron.

Entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron lo más prudentemente cerca de ellos para escuchar su conversación.

_-Me alegro mucho que me llamarás, Hinata-_¿Quién se cree para llamarla tan familiarmente?-pensaron al unísono.

-_Perdona si te quite tiempo, Tsuna-kun-esto _estaba hartándonos...ni siquiera tartamudeaba con el idiota ese.

-_No te preocupes. Siempre tengo tiempo para ti_-sonrió al ver que esta se sonrojaba mientras le tomaba las manos. Mientras cerca de ellos, tres chicos planeaban como matar lentamente a ese atrevido.

-_Hey tú_-llamo Kurama a un mesero-T_e daré esto_-saco un gran fajo de billetes-_Y le dejas caer una bebida "accidentalmente" a esa mesa._

-_Como usted diga señor-_sonrió satisfecho mientras los otros lo miraban.

_-Ventajas de ser yo_-les guiño un ojo-_Miren y aprendan mocosos._

_-Engreíd_o-susurró Naruto pero siguió viendo que hacía. Abrió los ojos al ver que el tonto muchacho le había tirado la bebida a Hinata empapándola completamente. Agradecía al cielo que llevaba un chaleco encima de la camisa de su uniforme porque sino toda una banda de pervertidos la hubieran acechado-_Incluyéndome_-pensó.Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

-I_diota...se lo lanzaron a Hinata-_susurró Menma mientras veía como el chico la ayudaba a limpiarse en la zona del pecho-_Maldito pervertido_-pensaron al unisono.

-_Cállate mocoso...lo sé...pero podemos aprovechar esta oportunidad_-señalo que la chica se iba al baño seguramente a secarse y el otro chico se quedaba esperándola comiendo.

Se acercaron y se sentaron frente al extrañado chico_-Ammm...e-etto...esta ocupado_-dijo.

-_Escucha bien esto porque no lo repetiremos_-dijo Kurama sacándose los lentes igual que los otros asustando al chico.

-_Aléjate de ella o si no_-turno de Naruto

_-Lo pagaras_-finalizó Menma.

-_¿D-de qué e-están hablando? Degenerado_s-fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

...*...*...

Cuando salió del baño pensó que seguiría su agradable conversación con Tsuna, no que se encontraría a sus otros mejores amigos tratando de golpearlo. Sin duda una escena de lo más bizarra.

-_¿Q-ué s-sucede a-aquí?_-susurró quedito pero aún así todos se detuvieron y la vieron poniéndola nerviosa.

-_Él/Ellos empezó/empezaron_-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

¿Que había pasado mientras no estaba?

...*...*...

Después de haber puesto un alto a la pelea y haberle pagado por los daños al dueño se sentaron para hablar.

-_Me podrían explicar que paso_-dijo un poco irritada mirando a los 4 chicos sentados uno junto al otro.

_-H-Hinata-chan ¿Estas enojada´ttebayo?_

Ella solo siguió tomando su té. Ni siquiera los miraba. Jamás la habían visto así...no a la dulce y tierna Hinata...ella no se enojaba pero ahora parecía que se habían pasado

-_Tsk...esto es tú culpa_-mencionó Menma. Todos lo miraron incrédulos.

-_Menma...estúpido_-le dijo su hermano. Kurama solamente lo miraba con desaprobación.

-_Es la verdad...si solo nos hubiera dicho que estaba haciendo con este_-le señalo a Tsuna-_No estaríamos en esta situación._

-_Hey...¡A quién dices este!-_le respondió enojado el pelimarrón.

-_G-gomen-_susurró la chica con la mirada baja.

-_N-no Hinata-chan no te disculpes nosotros fuimos los que armamos este alboroto._

-_Si es cierto_..._No te disculpes Hime-chan...no debimos seguirte. ¿Cierto mocoso?_-la cara de Kurama lo decía todo: Disculpate o te aniquilo.

-_Tsk...Oi...Hin..._-pero Menma fue interrumpido.

-_N-no...Kurama-kun, él tiene razón...debí decirles y entiendo que estén preocupados. Les apreció mucho por eso pero..._-les miró con determinación- _Yo también quiero tener mi espacio...lo quiero son mis mejores amigos pero también quiero pasar tiempo con mis otros amigos_- los chicos se quedaron pasmados pero sonrieron después.

-_Esta bien Hina-chan. Te daremos más espacio ´ttebayo ¿Ne chicos?_-Menma solo bufó y Kurama sonrió. Ella también lo hizo, creando una atmósfera tranquila entre los cuatro.

Un carraspeó se escuchó y todos giraron la mirada al otro ocupante de la mesa. Los chicos con fastidio y la otra sonrojada.

-_T-Tsuna-kun..._

_-Bueno en vista en que he sido olímpicamente ignorado...Hola soy Sawada Tsunayoshi...pueden decirme Tsuna-_les extendió la mano. Los otros solo lo fulminaron. Aún pensaban que ese chico tenía intenciones con Hinata.

-_Ese nombre me suena_-pensó el pelirrojo.

-_G-gomen Tsuna-kun...ellos son Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Menma y Yokai Kurama. Son mi mejores amigos_-los señalo.

-_Mucho gusto...Hinata me ha hablado mucho de ustedes_-la chica se sonrojó-_Por favor cuiden a mi onee-sama_-se inclinó ligeramente.

-_¿Onee-sama?_-preguntó Kurama.

-_S-si...el es el hijo de Nana-san. La prometida de otou-sama_-claro..de ahí le sonaba. Sawada Nana era una artista de la disquera de la Empresa Hyuga y como ya lo dijo su Hime-chan, pareja del padre de esta.

-_¡¿Qué?! , ¿El viejo se casa?_-gritó Naruto

-_Naruto-kun n-no l-le d-digas a-así a otou-sama_-trató de tranquiliarlo- _Se casan en dos meses...l-les e-envié las invitaciones_-una gotita resbaló de su cabeza al ver la cara de esos tres.

Tsuna tomó la palabra-_Como sea...el punto es que acompañe a Hinata comprar unas cosas que le faltaban y de pasó pasar tiempo con mi nueva hermana_-les sonrió. Esos chicos le agradaban...pero eso no impediría les haría pasar lo mismo que a Neji.

Los otros chicos que se habían quedado piedra(con cara de tontos) después de estas declaraciones despabilaron ante el último comentario el chico-Bueno es algo tarde y aún tengo que llegar al tren bala-se levantó- Fue agradable pasar tiempo con ustedes debemos hacerlo más seguido. Hasta luego.

-_Nos vemos luego Tsuna-kun-_se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

-_Oh...lo __olvidaba_-se acercó en un rápido movimiento y le estampó un beso en la mejilla a la chica bajo la miraba atónita de los rápido como vino salió por la puerta antes que lo mataran.

-_Maldito pervertido_-pensaron. Se lanzaron a abrazar a Hinata como protección mientras ella se encontraba desmayada sin que se dieran cuenta. Demasiadas emociones en un día...tenía que hablar con Menma, Naruto y Kurama sobre lo de sobreprotegerla.

-_Oi...deja de tocar a Hinata-chan. Zorro de pacotilla´ttebayo_

-_Suéltenla ustedes mocosos_

-_Tsk..idiotas_

Sí...definitivamente tenía que hablar con ellos.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado! Especialmente a ti Mitzu-chan!<p>

Los quiero nos leemos pronto!


End file.
